Elsa
Elsa battled Snow White in Snow White vs Elsa. She was portrayed by Katja Glieson. Information on the Rapper Elsa of Arendelle is a fictional character who appears in Walt Disney Animation Studios' 53rd animated film Frozen and its sequel Frozen II. She is voiced primarily by Broadway actress and singer Idina Menzel. At the beginning of the film, she is voiced by Eva Bella as a young child and by Spencer Ganus as a teenager. Created by directors Chris Buck and Jennifer Lee, Elsa is loosely based on the title character of "The Snow Queen", a Danish fairytale by Hans Christian Andersen. In the Disney film adaptation, she is introduced as a princess in the fictional Scandinavian Kingdom of Arendelle, heiress to the throne and the elder sister of Princess Anna (Kristen Bell). Elsa has the magical ability to create and manipulate ice and snow. She inadvertently sends Arendelle into an eternal winter on the evening of her coronation. Throughout the film, she struggles first with controlling and concealing her abilities and then with liberating herself from her fears of unintentionally harming others, especially her younger sister. The Snow Queen character, neutral but cold-hearted in the original fairytale and villain in numerous adaptations of the character, proved difficult to adapt to film due to her transparent depiction. Several film executives, including Walt Disney, attempted to build on the character, and a number of scheduled film adaptions were shelved when they could not work out the character. Buck and his co-director, Jennifer Lee, were ultimately able to solve the dilemma by depicting Elsa and Anna as sisters. As much as Anna's struggle is external, Elsa's is internal. This led to Elsa being gradually rewritten as a sympathetic, misunderstood character. Elsa has received largely positive reception from reviewers, who praised her complex characterization and vulnerability. Menzel was also widely praised for her vocal performance of Elsa, especially that of her performance of the song "Let It Go", with critics frequently calling her a "powerhouse". Lyrics (Elsa's lyrics are in light blue.) Verse 1 Who the hell are you to step to me? An aimless airhead with a Vitamin D deficiency? You got no skills cause you're focused on your looks! And let's get to it, what was up with you and those seven shnooks? (Hi ho!) I've heard you sing, it's a high pitched chirp! You're dopey! You're grumpy! You're a bashful twerp! That squaky meek demeanor is an awful choice, I can drown you out right now with my powerful voice! vocalizes Verse 2 That's right, manipulating snow, I'm the best at that game, Which means you're under my control cause that's your stupid name! And who eats an apple a stranger gives ya? (Duh!) And who needs a man to save and kiss ya? I'm savvy, strong, single, and so independent, You're the weakest role model while I am transcendent! You're a forgotten bygone! Yes, time is the cruelest, I'm the newest, the boldest, and literally the coolest! So step aside and hide, go find a cottage to clean, You're one ditzy princess, I'm a motherfucking queen! Trivia *Elsa is the first rapper to not strictly be a princess. **This could be argued against, however, as Elsa is officially recognized as a Disney Princess. Also, after the events of Frozen II, Elsa is regarded as a Princess of Arendelle rather than the Queen of Arendelle, retroactively allowing her to fit the title of princess again. *Elsa's sister, Anna, as well as the latter's love interest Kristoff, later appear in their own battle. *Elsa's voice actor, Idina Menzel, also portrayed Elphaba in the musical Wicked.